


Breadsticks

by bitchslappedmyself



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breadstick meme, F/M, Fluff Without Much Plot, hq rare pair weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchslappedmyself/pseuds/bitchslappedmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You forgot a breadstick, hon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breadsticks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 1 of [hq rare pair weekend](http://haikyuurarepairweekend.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also based off the breadstick meme and [this](http://tanaka--saeko.tumblr.com/post/125404550963)

Hinata hated it when his “friends tried to set up blind dates for him. He hated being forced to sit across a table with strangers, and all of his attempts at conversation were destroyed when he asked a simple question.

_So, do you like volleyball?_

He checked his watch for the seventh time and sighed in disappointment. His date for the night was already close to an hour late. Maybe it was fate telling him this night was a no and that he should already take the breadsticks and leave. Hinata started to stand when the doors to the restaurant burst open and a girl came flying through, her heels clicking against the tile floor at the entrance. She looked around the restaurant and stopped when her eyes landed on him. Instantly, she started walking over, putting a little sway into her walk. Hinata had to admit she looked very attractive, the dress she wore fitting her body perfectly, and her hair and makeup that looked effortless. Politely, he stood up and pulled out the chair across from his and she sat down.

"Thank you!" she said happily, reaching across the table and grabbing a breadstick. She began tearing it into small pieces as she talked. "I'm sorry for being a bit late, but my best friends just had to help me get ready for tonight, and it takes forever to make sure you look perfect." Hinata nodded, barely paying attention to her words. She hadn't even bothered to give her name, didn't realize how late she had arrived, and only seemed to want to talk about herself. Which was fine, it might give him a chance to find out if she was into volleyball, or any other sport.

Finally, she had to take a break from talking and took a sip of water, and Hinata took a deep breath before asking.

"So, do you like volleyball?" He asked, leaning forward with his hands folded under his chin.

"Hm? What was that?" His date set down her glass and wiped off the lipstick stain. He sighed and repeated his question. She shrugged and began- "Oh, I'm not that into sports-"

"I'm sorry to hear that." Hinata stood up and grabbed the breadsticks from the basket, shoving them into his jacket's pocket. "I have to go, right now," he told her. When she started to speak in protest, he added, "Immediately." He pushed in his chair and bowed. "Thank you for your time." He took one breadstick and shoved one third of it into his mouth before exiting the restaurant, leaving his date open-mouthed and in shock.

After finishing the first one, he ate another breadstick and tried whistling for fun, shivering from the night’s cold air. He could add this date to his growing list of ‘Failed attempts from Tanaka and Nishinoya To Get Me Laid’.

“You forgot a breadstick, hon.” Hinata swiveled around to find a tall man with bed-head styled hair and a sly grin that reminded him of a cat. He was holding out a breadstick and Hinata was ready to slap himself. He couldn’t believe himself.

“Thanks,” he muttered, grabbing the stick of bread and shoving it into his pocket. he started to walk away, but the man who had returned the forgotten food continued to walk beside him. Hinata gave him an odd look but simply shrugged it off. He took a deep breath, and as a joke, asked, “So, do you like volleyball?”

To his surprise, the stranger beside him nodded and grinned. “I was captain of the Nekoma High School Volleyball Club,” he announced proudly, looking up at the sky proudly. Hinata’s mouth dropped in shock and felt excitement begin to bubble up inside him.

“Really? That’s so cool!” Hinata began jumping up and down in excitement, barely noticing that breadsticks were beginning to fall out of his pockets.

The man grinned as he watched the energetic boy bounce up and down. Finally, after the ginger settled down, he stuck out his hand and said, “Kuroo Tetsurou.”

Hinata shook his hand and smiled back. “Hinata Shouyou.”

They began walking away, Kuroo lazily dropping his arm over Hinata’s shoulder. “So, I think we should go out on a date,” he said casually, glancing down at the ginger. Hinata simply nodded and blushed lightly. He pulled out his last two breadsticks, not caring that the rest were somewhere on the cement sidewalk behind them. His new friend took the food and tore it in half, eating one half and shoving the other half into Hinata’s open mouth.

“To our newfound friendship, and hopefully, romance,” Kuroo announced, his words mumbled from speaking with a mouth full of food. Hinata giggled and nodded in reply, looping his arm around Kuroo’s waist.

Maybe it was luck, maybe it was fate telling him it was time to start something new. Maybe it was because of a stupid internet meme that somehow led him to be here, walking to who knows where with a man he just met.

Whatever it was, Hinata was glad it happened. It was time for him to start something new.

**Author's Note:**

> This could have been really cute but then I added breadsticks


End file.
